


Karhakon:ha

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Series: Kahwatsire [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: "Karhakon:ha" - "ястреб"





	Karhakon:ha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karhakon:ha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163237) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

I

Хэйтем не был уверен, злиться ему или удивляться, когда нашёл письма Коннора, адресованные некой загадочной Леди «А». С одной стороны, требования, которые он спрашивал с Коннора, давно пересекли границу дозволенного, и ревность бы здесь показалась неуместной.  
С другой — письма были до смешного ужасными.  
— «И мир освещается ярко, когда ты смотришь на него своими глазами». Серьёзно, Коннор? — морщась, зачитал он вслух и сел на стул Коннора за его старым ученическим столом. Как и вся остальная мебель в поместье Коннора, доставшегося ему по наследству, эта была простой, но чистой, а те немногие книги, которые Коннор с Дэвенпортом собирали годами, корешок к корешку стояли на полках.  
Письма были спрятаны в закрытом ящичке старого стола под аккуратными стопками скучных отчётов об удивительно успешных морских походах Коннора, закупок для «Аквилы» и бумагах о ежедневной работе поместья и ближайших владений, написанной неуклюжей рукой огородника во всех мелочах. Хэйтему даже чувствовалось не по себе из-за того, что он вскрыл несколько замков, чтобы разузнать о маленьких секретах сына.  
Коннор сердито посмотрел на него из дверного проёма, ведущего в кабинет. В отличие от Хэйтема или скудно образованных крестьян из небольших фермерских общин, он даже не старался одеваться потеплей, спасаясь от укусов ледяной зимы; в своей бело-синей одежде ассасина он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, как персонажи тех богомерзких картин из так называемой серии «Дикарей Нового Света», популярной нынче в лондонских кругах. Свой колчан он недавно пополнил стрелами, а на бедре висела парочка только что убитых кроликов.  
— Это крайне невежливо — читать чужие письма, — спокойно заметил Коннор и, к удивлению Хэйтема, просто ушёл. Он ожидал от него вспышки гнева или острой юношеской реплики в ответ; вместо этого Хэйтем ощутил, что его опустили ниже плинтуса, и нахмурился, вглядываясь в буквы.  
Порядочность и гордыня требовали от Хэйтема, чтобы он немедля последовал за Коннором и опустил ещё пару замечаний, но ладно уж. Хэйтем приехал сюда, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Ему потребовался час, чтобы найти ответные письма Леди «А» (по какой-то причине Коннор спрятал их в другом месте: в коробке под половицей, которую Хэйтем едва не пропустил, но додумался дважды проверить слегка неровный стык на старых деревянных панелях рядом с одной из полок). Леди «А», несомненно, являлась дамой образованной: письма были аккуратными, почерк — красивым, женственным, но с твёрдым нажимом; её аромат всё еще можно было учуять в более поздних письмах. Она казалась очарованной Коннором, но её письма выглядели какими-то детскими и пустыми.  
Она, возможно, была ровесницей Коннора. И, если судить по почтовым маркам, жила в Новом Орлеане.  
— Не понимаю, что больше всего меня удивляет, — заметил Хэйтем позже за сытным ужином из рагу с тушёным кроликом. — То, что тебе каким-то образом удалось привлечь внимание дочери торговца, или то, какие глупости вы пишите друг другу.  
Коннор закатил глаза.  
— Ты не забываешь, сколько нам лет, отец?  
— Ну, — проворчал Хэйтем, — если она застряла в стадии того же психологического возраста, что и ты, то никого из вас не следует выпускать в приличное общество, это уж точно.  
Но Коннор лишь усмехнулся, будя в Хэйтеме раздражение, и продолжил наполнять свой бесконечный желудок тушёным кроликом. Он ещё не вышел из того возраста, когда организм постоянно требует пищи, и вскоре, возможно, он в два раза перерастёт Хэйтема. Эта глупая мысль позабавила Хэйтема, но он быстро от неё избавился.  
— И когда это ты успел посетить Новый Орлеан? — наконец спросил Хэйтем, потому что, несмотря на всю свою гордость, в этот раз над ним взыграло любопытство.  
— А я не посещал, — спокойно заметил Коннор, хлебом собирая остатки рагу. — Она была в Бостоне.  
— Когда?  
— Некоторое время назад, — протянул Коннор, явно наслаждаясь гневом Хэйтема, который тот даже не пытался скрыть.  
— О, прекрати вести себя, как ребё…  
— Не вижу, в чём тут проблема, вот и всё, — перебил его Коннор, продолжая по-детски ухмыляться.  
— Проблема есть, — огрызнулся Хэйтем. — Если слова в письмах искренние.  
Он не был уверен, что всерьёз рассматривал этот вариант. Хэйтем не являлся самоотверженным человеком, но, когда он говорил о том, что чувствует какую-никакую ответственность за Коннора, погрязшего в обстоятельствах, выгоде и собственных желаниях, он говорил искренне. Если Коннор ухаживал за девушкой своего возраста… что ж, ладно. Хэйтем не был монстром и не желал вставать на пути естественного хода событий.  
Судя по всему, эта девушка была достойной и подходящей кандидатурой.  
Коннор задумчиво, внимательно посмотрел на него, сжимая в пальцах недоеденный ломоть хлеба. В конце концов, он просто усмехнулся и закончил со своим ужином, после этого загремев грязной посудой. Хэйтем глубоко вздохнул и поставил себе чайник, поняв, что скучает по своей экономке, сел в продуваемой гостиной поместья рядом со старой доской для игры шашки. Игра была незавершённой, сами шашки покрылись пылью. Сантименты, возможно. Последняя игра между Коннором и ныне почившим Дэвенпортом.  
Задняя дверь закрылась, достаточно громко, чтобы Хэйтем услышал это. Коннор начал вечерний быстрый обход по поместью. Хэйтем почувствовал дрожь: старое поместье не держало тепла, выглядело запущенной берлогой холостяка. Интересно, преобразилось бы оно с женским присутствием? Это так… странно? А внуки? Хэйтем не мог определиться со своими чувствами по отношению к внукам. Дети были для него отдельным видом существ, которых он старался избегать.  
Задумавшись, Хэйтем выругался от неожиданности, когда его плеча коснулась рука Коннора. Свеча, которую он поместил в подставку рядом с чашкой чая, почти прогорела, а сам чай остыл. Не говоря ни слова, Коннор забрал блюдце и чашку, исчез в направлении кухни, а Хэйтем, взяв в руки свечу, поднялся по лестнице. Он замешкался, остановившись у кабинета, нахмурился, затем вздохнул, зашёл внутрь и закрыл письма Коннора в ящике. Он собирался аккуратно сложить письма Леди «А» обратно в коробку в том порядке, в каком их взял, но тут Коннор громко зашёл внутрь.  
Коннор выглядел… позабавленным, если не сказать больше, и, когда Хэйтем прищурился, сухо спросил:  
— Ты пытался прочесть письма, используя орлиное зрение?  
О.  
Погодите-ка.  
Письма написаны частично для чтения с орлиным зрением. Леди «А» из Нового Орлеана была либо ассасином, либо рекрутом Братства.  
И это значило…  
— Твоя Леди «А» — Авелин де Гранпре? — Хэйтем сам не заметил, как повысил голос, и вспышка гнева застала его врасплох.  
— Быстро до тебя дошло, — отметил Коннор, складывая руки на груди.  
— Она же наполовину _француженка!_  
— О, — начал было Коннор, но вдруг засмеялся — глубоко, беспомощно, с пофыркиваниями. — Ты, — попытался сказать он, отшатываясь к двери и всё ещё дрожа от смеха. — Ты тоже!  
— Я? — зарычал Хэйтем, запинаясь о забытую открытую коробку. — Думай, о чём говоришь, мальчишка!  
Коннор предпринял несколько неэффективных попыток обуздать своё веселье и, наконец сделав это, подошёл, наконец, к Хэйтему, чтобы забрать у него коробку с письмами и спрятать её на место, всё ещё слегка посмеиваясь. Хэйтем сжал пальцы в кулаки, опасно поджав губы, но смолчал, когда Коннор поднялся на ноги.  
— Я контактировал с некоторыми другими ассасинами, которые находятся в различных частях света, — сухо сказал Коннор. — Видишь ли, я слишком молод, хоть и возглавляю наше Братство в этом регионе, и подумал, что мне, возможно, понадобится совет.  
— От француженки?  
— В большинстве случаев, — проигнорировал его Коннор, — ассасины либо отвечали мне нейтрально, либо вообще не отвечали. Наставники уже стары и полны подозрений, и, насколько я понял, Ахиллеса не особо любили, даже когда он ещё был в строю.  
— «Не особо любили» — преуменьшение, — решительно согласился с ним Хэйтем. Тогда это было идеально для его планов — территория Нью-Йорка была недостаточно оккупирована ассасинами. Как правило, они тогда были неуравновешены и скрытны — даже в их лондонских рядах то и дело происходили расколы.  
— …а Авелин мне ответила, а потом — и я ей, и мы стали довольно часто обмениваться письмами, — продолжил Коннор, пожав плечами. — Мы примерно одного возраста, находимся в схожих обстоятельствах. Я делаю всё, чтобы освободить свой народ, как и она.  
— Вы оба разбираетесь в судоходстве, — признал Хэйтем. — И ваши родители… — он замолчал. Одно дело — обнаружить, хоть и без необходимости, очевидные попытки своего сына ухаживать за дамой. Другое — раскрывать личность тамплиера, действующего в Новом Орлеане, несмотря даже на то, что Хэйтем с ней не особо ладил.  
— Сумасшедшие старики, — закончил за него Коннор и усмехнулся, и Хэйтем понял, что сын понятия не имеет, кем на самом деле является мачеха Авелин. Так-так. — Я серьёзно, отец, когда Авелин попросила меня об услуге, я не думал, что у нас действительно что-то выйдет.  
— Какой услуге?  
— Её отец-француз пытался заставить Авелин выйти замуж, — пожал плечами Коннор, — устраивая всякие приёмы от её имени. Всегда развлекал «подходящих» кандидатов из числа приглашённых. Она уже занимается его делами, а также делами ассасинов, и у неё нет времени потакать всем его прихотям, но при этом она не хочет расстравиать своего отца.  
— И она вдруг решила, что, если начнёт открыто получать письма от кавалера, отец прекратит свои попытки выдать её замуж? — спросил Хэйтем недоверчиво. — Леди Авелин — только наполовину чёр… э-э, наполовину француженка, — быстро исправился он, заметив, как брови Коннора поползли вверх. — Отец хочет сохранить своё наследие, выдав её замуж. В противном случае, ей придётся подчиниться своей мачехе после его смерти. Это не внезапная старческая прихоть. Обеспечить её хорошим браком в сложившихся обстоятельствах — необходимость. — Подобные вещи понимал даже продажный француз-торгаш.  
— С этим у неё всё в порядке, насколько я понял. Она сможет о себе позаботиться, — беспечно ответил Коннор, до боли наивный, как и всегда. — В любом случае, она хотела показать, как кто-то настолько неподходящий добивается её сердца и руки, до того момента, пока отец не перестанет давить на неё браком, надеясь, что в скором времени дочь «успокоится». Она сейчас занята и хочет, чтобы от неё отстали.  
— Неподходящий? — эхом отозвался Хэйтем, с удивлением обнаружив, что начинает закипать от подобной мысли. — Это потому что ты наполовину индеец?  
— Это потому что я наполовину _англичанин_, — поправил его Коннор и рассмеялся над эмоциями, проступившими на лице Хэйтема.

II

Хэйтем всё ещё пребывал в плохом настроении, когда вернулся из поместья в Нью-Йорк, и снова окунулся в дела тамплиеров. Он перечитал письма с помощью орлиного зрения: в большинстве из них обсуждались торговые пути, в некоторых — коммерческая деятельность, в других — оружие, а в самых любимых у Хэйтема были философские размышления о кредо.  
Леди Авелин не была дурой: она явно разочаровалась в кредо и его многочисленных пагубных аспектах. У неё были свои приоритеты, помимо дел Братства, она расспрашивала своего наставника и тайком рассказывала о секретных сделках Представительницы в Мексике, в которых Хэйтем сам до сих пор не мог разобраться. Она, конечно, с усмешкой решил Хэйтем, была куда умнее и опытнее сына, хотя, возможно, это случилось потому что, она являлась девушкой; а девушки, как известно, взрослеют быстрее.  
Осознание этого не слишком улучшило его настроение, и даже Чарльз ходил мимо него на цыпочках следующие несколько дней. Коннор снова исчез по каким-то делам Братства, которые, похоже, не касались дел Хэйтема. Он попытался узнать больше о планах Представительницы, но потерпел неудачу, и, в один прекрасный вечер, полностью потеряв терпение и выместив гнев на курьере, забрался на крышу своего дома и сел любоваться на звёзды.  
Было слишком облачно и слишком рано, чтобы увидеть Большую Медведицу Коннора, но воспоминания об этой истории немного успокоили Хэйтема. Не столько мысль о том, какие долгие года эта история передавалась из уст в уста, возможно, с тех самых пор, как люди ступили на эту землю, сколько воспоминание о горячности и гордости Коннора, с которыми он рассказывал эту историю ему, передавая дальше. О его тогдашнем хрупком доверии.  
Он совсем не удивился, когда услышал шорох подошвы о поверхность крыши позади себя. Коннор сел рядом с ним, в пределах досягаемости, но не слишком близко. Хэйтем даже почувствовал жар его тела, пробежался глазами по хорошо очерченным, резким линиям его молодого тела, подтянутой фигуры; он был собственником и, стоило признать, ревновал мальчишку к остальным.  
— Разве у тебя не была назначена встреча на побережье? — спросил Хэйтем и ухмыльнулся, когда Коннор нахмурился. Отслеживать передвижения Коннора стало легче в последнее время, теперь, когда он мог повлиять на эти самые передвижения. Тем не менее, было приятно, когда Коннор каждый раз удивлялся всеведению Хэйтема.  
— Рано закончилась, — мягко ответил Коннор вместо того, чтобы ссориться и горячиться, как он обычно поступал, находясь в возбуждении после выполненного задания. Возможно, Авелин хорошо на него влияет.  
Эта мысль Хэйтема не особо радовала.  
— Хорошо, — начал Хэйтем на пробу. — У меня для тебя есть несколько поручений.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— А чего терять время попусту?  
— Я подумывал, — продолжил Коннор тем же мягким тоном, не обращая внимания на резкий ответ, — раз уж ты сейчас свободен, то это подходящий момент выказать больше деликатности, чем привычной дикой грубости.  
Он ухмыльнулся — высокомерное бесстыжее отродье — и Хэйтем удивлённо уставился на него, прежде чем задохнуться и закашляться. Желание медленно заполняло низ его живота, и Хэйтем сглотнул, когда Коннор поднялся на ноги со своей непревзойдённой дикой грацией и отошёл к краю крыши.  
Хэйтем достиг своей спальни, когда Коннор начал скидывать с себя своё снаряжение, не беспокоясь, что острые клинки могут поцарапать деревянный паркет, и он, этот ребёнок, лишь засмеялся на ворчание Хэйтема по данному поводу. От Коннора пахло землёй, и сосной, и кожей, и сталью; Хэйтем чувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной, когда он прижимался зубами к горлу Коннора, чтобы почувствовать дрожь от его рычания.  
Мозолистые пальцы убрали с головы Хэйтема его шляпу; Хэйтем сцеловал раскатистое рычание с губ Коннора, пока сам сын отработанными движениями снимал с него плащ, ремень и жилет, постепенно ведя его назад, к кровати. Их горячее дыхание смешивалось, когда Хэйтем снимал белый плащ ассасина с широких плеч Коннора, чтобы коснуться руками его плоти, великолепных мышц и мускул. Каким-то образом им удалось сбросить с себя обувь, и Коннор, развернув их тела, толкнул Хэйтема на кровать, сильнее, чем было нужно; несмотря на это, с губ Хэйтема сорвался стон, и улыбка Коннора стала голодной.  
Хэйтем потворствовал сыну в их играх во взаимные уступки с самого начала, хотя бы потому, что у него был опыт в общении с убийцами, а сыну требовалось натачивать свой клинок время от времени. Энергия в его сыне была дикой, она продолжала гореть, даже когда её ставили на медленный огонь — время от времени Хэйтем использовал её в своих целях. Для использования этой привилегии была назначена цена, но в последнее время Хэйтему было в удовольствие её платить.  
Он выдохнул, когда Коннор прижал его к изголовью кровати, и приглушённо зарычал, стоило сыну укусить его за линию пульса на шее — без высокого воротника завтра не обойтись. В штанах стало тесно, и Коннор быстро и жадно стянул их, плюнул на ладонь и сжал оба их члена, нетерпеливо проведя рукой вверх. Ухмыльнулся, когда Хэйтем с надломленным стоном дёрнул ему навстречу бёдрами.  
Коннор приподнялся, чтобы оседлать бёдра Хэйтема, и ухмылка стала ещё шире, когда Хэйтем удивлённо взглянул на него.  
— Погоди…  
Но не договорил: мальчик опустился на него полностью. Он был тугим внутри, но не настолько, насколько ожидал Хэйтем, да поможет ему Бог, и когда этот мальчишка только успел… когда он…  
— На обратном пути, — пояснил Коннор, и Хэйтем понял, что произнёс это неосознанно вслух, не услышав того из-за рёва крови в ушах и белой пелены похоти. — Мне это не очень понравилось.  
— Что… что не понравилось… — Хэйтем хотел оторвать свои побелевшие пальцы от бёдер Коннора, но тело его не слушалось; оно дёргалось и сильнее прижималось к простыням под тяжёлым весом и внушительной силой Коннора. — Боже, Коннор, двигайся…  
— Пальцами. Пальцами не понравилось, — спокойно объяснил Коннор, будто не он сейчас сводил с ума своего старика. — С тобой мне нравится больше.  
Хэйтем отреагировал на это сбившимся дыханием, и Коннор погладил ладонями его дрожащие руки до локтей, лениво двигаясь на нём бёдрами, скаля зубы, когда Хэйтем пытался сдерживать стоны.  
— Теперь, — пробормотал Коннор, и Хэйтем запоздало разглядел дикое безумие в глазах мальчишки, Господи, в Конноре пробудилось настроение поупрямствовать, и Хэйтем попал прямо в него, снова. — Теперь, я думаю, тебе следует быть повежливее со мной.  
Это заявление было настолько неуместным, что Хэйтем только и смог, что выдавить:  
— Что?  
— А сейчас попроси меня, — ответил Коннор, ещё раз двинув бёдрами, усмехаясь и заставляя Хэйтема проникать мучительно глубже, выгнул спину, нарочно сжимаясь вокруг Хэйтема. — Как нормальный человек.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял, — недоверчиво сказал Хэйтем. — Я.  
— Ты, — повторил Коннор, губы изогнулись в насмешливой ухмылке. — Давай.  
— Ты, — прорычал Хэйтем, — какой же ты трудный ребёнок, совершенно неуправляемый, не уважающий старших…  
Остальная часть его тирады утонула в стоне, когда Коннор, поднявшись на несколько сантиметров вверх, резко опустился вниз со звуком удовольствия, отдалённо напоминающим рычание.  
— Я представлял, как делаю это, — сказал Коннор, и, Боже, мальчик говорил правду — его потяжелевший член плотно прижимался к животу Хэйтема. — Чтобы я устал, понадобится некоторое время.  
— Я уже начинаю уставать, — огрызнулся Хэйтем, но в голосе его не было злости, только отчаяние, когда собственная душа охотника столкнулась с такой же душой, родной и родственной; он попытался стряхнуть сына, но Коннор навалился на него, прижимая к себе, выгибаясь и устраивая бёдра на рёбрах Хэйтема, тихо выдыхая. Сделал он это, скорее всего, специально, но оно сработало — пульсирующее возбуждение стало почти болезненным.  
Тем не менее, своё упрямство Коннор по всему видимому унаследовал от самого Хэйтема; и Хэйтем намеревался победить его в этом противостоянии, полагая, что его выдержка окажется в разы сильнее, чем у мальчишки, который был младше его даже больше, чем в два раза.  
— Прекрати свои игры, Коннор, — проговорил он, стараясь выровнять свой голос. — Позволь мне подняться. Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. Столько, сколько хочешь.  
Коннор вздрогнул, облизывая губы, но упрямство из взгляда и резкого изгиба рта никуда не делось.  
— Ты в любом случае дашь мне то, что я хочу.  
— Ну так прими это на своих условиях. — Хэйтем дёрнул бёдрами, двинувшись внутри, наблюдая, как Коннор на мгновение расслабляет лицо от удовольствия. — Оседлай меня. Ты ведь сказал, что представлял, как делаешь это, верно? И вот я именно там, где того хочешь ты.  
По тому, как замерли плечи Коннора, Хэйтем понял, что дитя боролось с искушением. Но потом он засмеялся, наклонился, чтобы укусить кожу Хэйтема чуть ниже ключицы, приподнял бёдра и вновь опустился на член отца, кратко, поспешно и сводя с ума. Хэйтем не смог сдержать стона, стоило мальчику поднять на него полный торжества взгляд.  
Когда Хэйтем наконец вновь подал голос, его интонации были тихими, хриплыми и задушенными:  
— Пожалуйста, Коннор, Господи, помилуй.  
— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Коннор с покровительственной нежностью, улыбнулся, схватив Хэйтема за руки и сдвинув их к изголовью кровати. Остановил Хэйтема, пытающегося его укусить за проявление дерзости, когда Коннор уронил на него своё тяжёлое тело.  
Это всё, что мог сделать Хэйтем, пытаясь быть с ним наравне; он чувствовал себя оскорблённым, ликующим, потрясённым — безумство в чистом виде, безумство между ними обоими, одно на двоих. Коннор трахал их обоих, грубо и надрывно, пока Хэйтем не застонал, задыхаясь, а сам Коннор вскрикнул хрипло и надломлено. Когда Хэйтему удалось оставить на нём укус, хороня в его плече очередной стон, муки он почувствовал столько же, сколько облегчения; Коннор по-волчьи засмеялся, тихо, дико и грубо, когда он кончил, его собственный член был зажат между их животами.

III

— Я слишком стар для этого, — сказал Хэйтем Коннору на следующее утро, когда проснулся среди полнейшего беспорядка в кровати, и Коннор, наполовину одетый, сидел за его письменным столом, строча что-то.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Коннор, усмехнувшись, бросив на него короткий взгляд.  
Хэйтем застонал, потирая глаза руками. Он даже не знал, который точно сейчас был час. Солнечный свет ронял длинные лучи на деревянные половицы, пробираясь из-под частично распахнутых занавесок, в комнате пахло потом и похотью. Тело болело; болел и укус, который Коннор вновь оставил на его шее. И всё же. Это была приятная боль.  
— Как Авелин удалось найти чернила, которые можно прочесть только с помощью орлиного зрения? — наконец спросил Хэйтем вполне умиротворённым тоном.  
— Как ты понял, что я пишу именно ей? — ответил Коннор, улыбаясь уже по-другому.  
— На моём столе полно бутылок разных чернил, но ты используешь именно ту, которую я не узнаю, — сказал Хэйтем довольно резко. — Я старый, а не слепой.  
— У неё есть друг-ассасин, который ещё и неплохой изобретатель, — сказал Коннор после некоторой заминки. — Она говорит мне, что он в неё влюблён, но сама Авелин проводит чёткую границу между делом и отношениями. Я же говорю ей, что эту границу легко можно стереть.  
Сказал — и усмехнулся, засмеялся, когда Хэйтем, зарычав, схватил с прикроватной тумбочки его же браслет и кинул ему в голову.  
— Всё не так просто у женщин, — наконец пробормотал Хэйтем, осторожно перекатываясь на другое место на кровати.  
— Да уж, вижу, — ответил Коннор, до которого это так и не дошло, и Хэйтем закатил глаза.  
— Дай мне это письмо.  
— Зачем?  
— Если собираешься писать душещипательное любовное признание, то тут нужна тщательная редактура. Пиши свои скрытые послания, а я добавлю от себя — по другой теме.  
Коннор нахмурился, посмотрев на Хэйтема с откровенным подозрением.  
— Да что ты знаешь о любовных письмах?  
— У меня есть преимущество — я получил обширное классическое образование, мальчишка. Теперь давай мне письмо.  
— Она поймёт, что это писал не я, — продолжал хмуриться Коннор, всё ещё не делая попыток двинуться с места. — Даже если я потом перепишу это.  
— Ты хочешь помочь ей в этом или нет? Вы оба, как много писем друг другу вы понаписали? И её отец даже после такого пытается подобрать ей жениха? Очевидно, что кто-то из вас налажал в этом. Или ты, или она. Или сразу вы оба.  
— …Хорошо, — уступил ему Коннор, всё ещё не особо довольный этой идеей. — Если что, я хочу помочь ей, а не оставить без дома и семьи.  
— Я разбираюсь в этом искусстве утончённости гораздо лучше, чем ты, мальчик.  
Кроме того, ещё в этом, вероятно — вероятно, — у него появилась возможность. Хэйтем из вежливости пытался наладить контакты с ложей Ордена Нового Орлеана до этого, но каждый раз был грубо отвергнут. Он и Представительница временами заходили так далеко, что вымещали гнев друг на друге из мелочности и злости. Возможно…

IV

Убедительным доказательством того, что вмешательство Хэйтема не осталось незамеченным, можно считать проявление у Нового Орлеана интереса к выстраиванию сожжённых до того между ними мостов. Встреча на нейтральной территории на втором этаже позабытой Богом таверны поначалу шла гладко, напряжённо, но не враждебно, поскольку Хэйтем и Представительница провели границы и черты и старательно пытались согласовать свои планы так, чтоб они не пересекались и не мешали друг другу.  
В конце концов, Хэйтем достал бутылку хорошего вина, и напряжение немного спало, даже когда Представительница из-за стола махнула своим людям у лестницы. Изогнув бровь, Хэйтем кивнул Хики и Чарльзу, показывая, что им следует сделать тоже самое, оставив двух Магистров наедине.  
Представительница была женщиной с резкими чертами лица и жёстким взглядом, одетая в мужской плащ, бриджи и сапоги для верховой езды. Если учитывать ещё и её широкополую шляпу на голове, она вполне бы могла сойти за мужчину-путешественника. Тем не менее, сняв шляпу и обнажив свои седеющие густые локоны, она явно напомнила о том, что является женщиной — хоть и беспощадной, хоть и жестокой. Насколько Хэйтем знал, она была ещё и опасной, как, впрочем, любой тамплиер, независимо от пола, — и он это уважал. По большей части.  
Они обменялись парой дежурных унылых фраз, а потом Хэйтем сухо поинтересовался на французском:  
— Вы озвучите истинную причину, по которой пригласили меня на встречу, мадам?  
— Ваш акцент невежественен, но французский, в целом, неплох, — фыркнула Представительница. — Что насчёт Вашего сына?  
Ха. Хэйтему потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы сохранить лицо.  
— Полагаю, отсутствует. Но он успел меня удивить.  
Представительница цокнула языком и холодно посмотрела на Хэйтема, как на недалёкого.  
— Скажите ему, чтобы держался подальше от Авелин, иначе пожалеет об этом. Если он думает, что познал боль, то даже не представляет, на что я способна.  
Хэйтем фыркнул и с большим усилием постарался успокоиться. Изначально он планировал вежливую беседу между двумя Магистрами, обсуждения с Представительницей непосредственно юношеской манеры общения между Коннором и Авелин и их тайны, но теперь Хэйтем чувствовал лишь раздражение.  
— Они оба молоды. Оба являются ровесниками. Имеют одни интересы. И эти молодые люди будут делать то, что их душе угодно.  
— Авелин заслуживает гораздо большего, чем огородника-полукровку-ассасина, — возразила Представительница. — Это отвлекает её отца! И если этого недостаточно, то твой мальчишка даже не образован, merde, в нём течёт английская кровь!  
— Я испытал похожие чувства, когда только узнал о переписке Коннора, — спокойно согласился Хэйтем. — Мало того, что твоя Авелин француженка, так она…  
— Осторожнее, — холодно оборвала его Представительница, и, несмотря на сложенные на столе руки, исходящая от неё угроза была очевидной. Хэйтем бросил взгляд на лестничную площадку, где все подчинённые старались делать вид, что не подслушивают, расталкивая друг друга, чтобы занять лучшую оборонительную позицию, и заставил себя сдержать смех. — Если это продолжится между ними, я буду рассматривать все наши сегодняшние соглашения недействительными и открыто объявлю войну вашим территориям. Я Вас уничтожу. А потом — уничтожу Вашего сына.  
— Всегда приятно встретить коллегу-единомышленницу, — наконец ответил Хэйтем, натянуто улыбаясь.  
— Соглашусь, — ответила Представительница на английском с акцентом и решительно добавила: — _Va te faire mettre._  
Хэйтем покачал головой, а Представительница отставила его в одиночестве, выходя из таверны в окружении своих людей, и, когда Чарльз зарычал, ругаясь себе под нос, Хэйтем начал посмеиваться.  
— Это что херня за вообще была? — потребовал от него ответов Хики, всё ещё бросая взгляд то на двери, то на Хэйтема. — Мне на мгновение показалось, что она сейчас вцепится Вам в глотку!  
Чарльз бросил короткий взгляд на Хики, затем нахмурился и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хэйтема.  
— Вынужден согласиться. Встреча вначале шла так хорошо, а потом…  
— Коннор обменивался любовной корреспонденцией с её падчерицей, — спокойно пояснил Хэйтем, собирая со стола документы.  
— …Что? — ошарашенно спросил Чарльз, и Хики не менее ошарашенно выдохнул.  
— Вашу мать, правда, что ли?  
— Я собирался заверить её в том, что эти письма были прикрытием для кое-чего другого, — продолжил Хэйтем, — но эта женщина сама обострила ситуацию, и, кроме того, мы получили то, чего хотели — формальное перемирие. Теперь вернёмся же к цивилизации. Я сыт по горло очарованием деревенского гостеприимства.  
У этого эпизода, однако, безусловно был приятный побочный эффект: он позволил Хэйтему проучить обнаглевшего сына: вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Хэйтем вскользь упомянул, что встретился с мачехой Авелин, и ухмыльнулся, когда Коннор, едва ли не крича, засыпал его вопросами. Нет, он не преследовал Авелин и её родителей. Да, родители Авелин понятия не имеют, что эта переписка — прикрытие. Да, мачеха Авелин достаточно красочно выразилась об уместности Коннора, как кандидата в женихи.  
— Полагаю, — сказал наконец Коннор с сомнением, — что я даже никогда не подозревал, как далеко это зайдёт. Это же просто смешно, я всего-то хотел помочь подруге советом. Я правда не хотел злить её родителей. Я думаю… они относятся к этому слишком серьёзно.  
— А. — Хэйтем пренебрежительно пожал плечами, опустился в своё любимое кресло рядом с камином, будучи явно довольным собой — Эти французы.  
Коннор бросил на него косой нечитаемый взгляд, словно пытаясь понять, чем Хэйтем так доволен, затем фыркнул и разгладил взъерошенные перья. Мир, удовлетворённо решил Хэйтем, вернулся туда, где ему и положено быть. 

**Author's Note:**

> Va te faire mettre (фр.) - пойдите нахрен, сударь. Ну, или как-то так


End file.
